Small World
by MasqueradeRUM
Summary: What happens when a temperamental samurai meets another temperamental samurai..hell is insured. Allen and Kanda has to get the innocence in the city of Allen's birth, London!In order to get the Innocence, the couple meet some strange characters.


Yay! First fan fiction Evarrrr!Well, this is obviously a Yullen, since they are my fav couple with a couple of my OC's that could be seen in my dA account which I think is on me profile. Oh wellzies.

Kanda: Just get on with it.

Allen: Shh! Kanda if you be mean to the authoress she won't put us together!

Masquerade: Yes! Listen to the Sprout that sprouts wise words from his mouth!

Aki:...I was created by this...creature's mind...I feel degraded.

Masquerade: You all just jealous that I can totally switch into another personality if I wanted to! Hmph!

Aki, Allen, Kanda:...

Allen:Umm...Rade-chan? that's...you know what nevermind.

Aki:Anyways...People from -Man don't belong to that scene-emo person that sits in the corner growing mushrooms...or else Allen and jerKanda would be fucking at every chance they get but she does own all the Oc's in this story.

Kanda: Now. Moyashi. Bedroom.

Aki:...

* * *

"Stupid Dmitriy…" Aki muttered out as she walked down the crowded streets of England. She turned a corner and suddenly she found herself on the ground,"What the fuck-,"

Aki looked up to see a long-haired person on the ground opposite of her. The person looked no older than around 19. He was very handsome, if you're into the whole longed haired thing, he had a well-structured face with midnight-blue strands of hair framing his face. Next to him, was a white-haired boy somewhere in his teens with a weird red scar running down his right side of his face. He had wide silver eyes that could put silver moon to shame. Aki took a closer looked at them both and noticed the clothes that were wearing. The Asian-looking one was draped in a long trench-coat with the rims of the coats red and multiple golden chains hanging off them. The white-haired one had a similar outfit but different design. They looked like they were in the military or belonged to some fancy earl around here.

"Ah, I'm so sorry," They shorter one asked as he extended his hands out to Aki. She looked at it in awe then grabbed onto it "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said as she dusted off her coat then pointed to the Asian "He's the one who bumped into me, why are you apologizing…?" she asked him.

He just smiled at Aki "Because he is a very shy boy," as soon as the words had left his mouth, the other scowled at him "Anyways I'm Allen walker," he said as he extended his hand once more, this time for a handshake.

Aki looked at him, then smiled "Aki." She said as she took the pale hand. His skin was almost as pale as hers she thought as she looked at his complexion.

"And the one scowling at me right now is Bakanda," he said cheerfully ignoring the murderous aura behind him. Aki just snickered under her breath as she got the pun.

"What was that MO-YA-SHI," He said as he put extra effort into each syllable of the word Beansprout. He was going to unsheathe the sword that hung from his hips when Allen had butted in.

"It's Allen, BA-KA-N-DA,"

"So the one with the stick up his ass is Japanese?" Aki said, noting knowing Kanda's temper. "Am I right?"

Allen summoned all his willpower to try and not laugh at what Aki had just said instead just nodded. "Yes, He's Japanese,"

Kanda's temper was blown up to level unknown to man-kind. He was trying to burn a hole in Aki's skull by glare and throw not only daggers but other weapons of mass destruction at the young person. He wasn't even sure what gender she was so he didn't bother. "Che, Let's go Moyashi, we have a mission to do,"

"It's Allen, Anyways Aki sorry again but we have to go," He said as he run to keep up with Kanda's long strides.

Aki stared at the two figures that were descending into the distance and off into the crowds "…weird people," she dead-panned but she wasn't the one to judge. Aki just shrugged at the meeting of the two off and continued of his journey to find food.

* * *

"Hurry up, we have to find the innocence, and then report back to that damned sis-con,"

"I get it," Allen said as he lifted up his hand to signal Kanda to calm down "Now, this is the house of earl Mihaelis?" Allen read of the piece of paper. "Oh wow…that's a big house…it's is almost as big at the Order,"

For once, Kanda had agreed with his beansprout. Wait…his? Kanda shock his head mentally getting that thought out of his head. The beansprout had gone from beansprout to his bean sprout and Kanda didn't feel like changing it back.

Kanda and Allen walk up the dark-brown wooden door and pulled on the bell. They waited a while before Kanda's patience ran thin and started to knock on it…before kicking the poor door. He stopped kicking it when a dagger had came immensely close to flawless face causing him to turn around so fast Allen swore he got whip-lash. He scanned around to find the culprit.

Searching for Target.

Target found.

Target locked on.

Preparing Launch.

He narrowed his eyes "You…" But before anything Kanda could say anything else, he unsheathed Mugen and ran towards her.

Aki realized where Kanda was aiming the sword at so she just jumped before he could pierce her head and landed on his shoulders but quickly did a summer salt off of him and landed behind him.

She stood up stand and turned her head to see Kanda swinging Mugen at her...again. She ducked and pulled Leviathan out and swung at Kanda but missed him by an inch.

"You brat! You nearly took out my head with your dagger," He said as he swung Mugen at her, only to be blocked by her sword. How about you be Mugen's next meal,"

"Maybe, if you weren't banging on the door like a mad-man I wouldn't of thrown it, you girly-man," Aki moved her right foot so she could have more support "How about I treat you Leviathan your blood,"

"Stop it, the two of you," Allen stopped as he released Crown clown's belt to restrain Kanda's sword and used his arm to stop Aki's sword. When Allen's arm touched her sword, it had sent her a wave of a new feeling. She had a high-pitched noise ringing in her eyes as if a dog whistle was blown too hard near her eyes and she was that dog. She instantly jumped back from Allen as she panted heavily. Her head was spinning and sweat was forming at her forehead.

"Wha…" She started off as she stared at them…well mostly Allen and his arm. She was, now, curious to who these people were and why did she react like that when Allen's arm touch Leviathan.

"Oi! Aki," A voice had dragged her out of her fit "What's with this entire racket?"

* * *

Masquerade:Well...I'll write now later.

Allen:...What...did I do to Aki?

Aki: Yea...What the fuck did he do to me?

Masquerade:...This will all be revealed! Soon...ish.

Kanda:...By the way, Chibi. What is that?

Masquerade:...I...don't know...it seems to be some sort of heart of some kind...*pokes*

Russia: Ah! My heart!

All but Russia: HOLY MOTHER Of *Insert choice of word here*

Russia: Ah...sorry it just tends to fall out sometimes *blushes*

Aki:...Wow...even I'm not that creepy.

Masquerade:...Well review to keep Russia-chan's heart in place! C8


End file.
